When Humans and Wizards Collide
by Insert Fabulous Name Here
Summary: When a young girl accidentally destroys an evil wizard's weapon, he forces her to go on a journey to create a new one. The adventure that unfolds afterwards is something she could have never expected. Rated T for language and violence.
1. My Name Is Alexis

**When Wizards and Humans Collide **

**Summary****: When a young girl accidentally destroys an evil wizard's weapon, he forces her to go on a journey to create a new one. The adventure that unfolds afterwards is something she could have never expected. **

**Author's note****: This is my first story, and I'm really excited. I know Wizard101 fanfics aren't that popular, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time. So feel free to review, and I'll try and update as soon as possible. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: My Name Is Alexis**

My name is Alexis Caster. I'm fifteen years old. I have long, curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. I'm skinny and flat, a total white girl. I always wish I had more curves like the other girls around me, but I've learned to live with myself. I, my mom and my dad have just moved because my dad's job got relocated. It was a long move but we've finally gotten settled in. And tomorrow is my first day at a brand new high school, which I'm really not looking forward to. It's going to be my sophomore year, and I'm very shy, timid, awkward and self conscious.

"Alexis!" I could hear my mom yelling from downstairs. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door of my room and opened it.

"What is it?" I yelled back down.

"I want you to go for a walk; all you do is sit in your room all day! Go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe you'll meet some nice kids that go to your school!"

"Mom-"I tried to protest, but my efforts were futile. So I grabbed my favorite pink hoodie plus my white skinny jeans and headed out the front door. I didn't even notice that I'd accidentally put on two different pairs of converse. I walked around my block for a few minutes. It was a nice day out, but everyone else seemed to be in their house besides me. I got bored and decided to go out further, towards my high school. Me and my parents had gotten to visit it last week, so I knew where it was. It was about half a mile away.

On my way there I got my first human sighting. A few small children were playing outside on their lawn. They waved at me as I passed and I smiled back at them. I could only hope that the kids at my school would be that nice. The rest of the way there I didn't see anyone else, just a few stray leaves swaying in the breeze. I got to the high school and suddenly felt very unaccomplished. I hadn't thought of what I'd do once I got here. But there was no point in going back now. I sighed and sat down on the front steps, taking a book out of my pocket titled "_Vampire Seduction_." It was your everyday vampire book. An eternal seventeen year old tortured emo vampire spices up the life and romance of your everyday average teenage high school girl. Nothing different or interesting about it. But I read it anyway.

"I see you've got one of those Vampire Seduction books. Mediocre at best. I'd know since I read it twice last summer." I jumped in surprise at the voice, finally noticing there was someone standing right in front of me. It was a girl, about my age. A very…strange looking girl. She had straight brown hair that was tied up in a bow at the top of her head, no doubt inspired by Lady Gaga. She had big brown eyes and her entire face was caked with makeup. She wore large pink glasses and a wide, almost creepy smile. As for clothes, she had a dark pink tank top with a short red and black skirt. She had on huge purple combat boots and rainbow bracelets. She made me feel very plain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just looked really lonely. And you were practically suffocating yourself in that book."

"Oh, its fine. Actually I enjoy being acknowledged by another human being besides my mom." I hadn't realized how stupid that sounded until the words were already out. But the girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed slightly intrigued.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you a ghost, or are you just new here?" She asked, her wide smile never leaving her face.

"I'm new here. I used to live in a really small, boring town out in the middle of nowhere. Most of my friends were trees. Just kidding. But in all honesty, moving out here's different. It's so much bigger. And there's a lot more people, too."

The girl laughed. "You'll fit it with the crowd soon enough. But if you don't, then you could always hang out with me. My name's Vanessa by the way."

I smiled. Was I actually making a friend? "And I'm Alexis."

"So Alexis." Vanessa said, taking a seat next to me. "What do you expect out of this town?" She said it so nonchalantly, as if she went around asking every stranger the same question.

"A normal high school life, I guess. My other school was much smaller so I'm not very used to a huge school like this."

"You don't want any adventure?"

"Adventure?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You just want normal everyday life? That satisfies you?"

"I'm satisfied with anything in the norm. That's me. Plain Jane. And are you satisfied with normal life?"

"Hell to the no!" She said quite loudly. "I'm going to be a movie star someday. And the next Lady Gaga!"

"Sounds fun." I said, smiling at her.

"Promise to come to my concerts?" She said, jumping up slightly with that smile of hers growing wider.

"Sure." I said, laughing slightly nervously.

Vanessa stood back up. "I see the start of a beautiful friendship."

"It's good to know I've got someone on my side."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Hey, want to come to The Grill with me? It's a place where all the kids at our school hang out."

"Uh-"I mumbled out. For all I knew, this girl could be a serial killer and I was falling right into her trap.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. We ran for about a minute until I finally was able to loosen her grip.

"Okay, I'll go with you." I said, nervously laughing and putting my hands up in front of me as if I was surrendering. "But I can walk by myself."

"Oh, sorry. I'm being too pushy, aren't I?" Vanessa asked.

"No, you're just…excited."

She let out another high pitched squeal, making me jump. "Well in that case, race you there!" She yelled, and took off before I could say another word.

We got there in about ten minutes, but that was probably because we ran the entire way. It probably would've taken us a good twenty-five if we had walked like normal people. I didn't get a good look at the outside of The Grill because Vanessa was dragging me in, but it just seemed like an Applebee's rip-off. Actually, I've only been to Applebee's once, we stopped there on the way here when we first moved in. The place I used to live only had one diner, but it didn't have a name. It was just called "Diner." And that was it. No other restaurants, fast food places, etc. I didn't realize how big the world actually was until I got out of that town.

"Oh my goddess, look over there!" Vanessa squealed the second we got inside. I looked to where she was pointing, only to see an African-American boy around our age with green hair in a Mohawk style who was also wearing yellow contacts. He wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans with colorful stripes in the middle and neon sneakers. He looked like someone Vanessa would hang out with. As soon as he saw her he smiled and waved. While we walked over, Vanessa leaned into my ear and whispered, "That's Frank. Isn't he hot?"

As we sat down, Vanessa introduced me to Frank.

"So this is Alexis. She just moved here, and apparently her old town was totally bogus. But no worries, it's her first day at school tomorrow. Isn't that fabulous?"

"That's awesome. I'm Frank; it's nice to meet you." He smiled politely at me and brought his hand out so I could shake it.

"Wow, is everyone here so nice?" I asked.

Vanessa and Frank both laughed. "Unfortunately, most kids here are average teenagers, either mean or no personality whatsoever. But it's a good thing for you that you met us."

At that moment, I felt content. I just moved to a brand new, much bigger place and I'd already made two new friends. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

We ordered our dinners and talked for a few hours. It turns out Frank's dad works at the local Radio station, and the two of them get to hang out in the studio, plus they invited me to join them sometime. And then Vanessa started raving about a Black Veil Brides concert the two of them had went to a month ago, and that you haven't lived until you've been in a mosh pit.

After a few hours it started getting late, and I hadn't intended on staying that long. I was about to call my mom to tell her I was still alive, but then I remembered I'd left my phone on the charger. Vanessa and Frank offered to walk me home, but I told them I'd be fine. As I was walking past the school it started getting really dark out. I noticed that behind the school there was a forest, and according to Frank it stretched out half a mile. As I stared at the tall, dark trees I noticed a white light illuminating from the forest. I also heard laughter coming from somewhere within the darkness. Was there some kind of party going on there? From where I was standing on the sidewalk, the school was not in line with the other buildings. It was pushed back with a large field in front of it. And a little ways behind the school, I could clearly see the forest and the commotion going on inside it. My curiosity got the best of me and I began walking towards the school, standing next to the side of it and staring into the forest. The white light only got brighter, and the laughter which I'd heard before now sounded sinister. Without thinking, I started walking into the forest towards the light, and hid behind a tree once I'd gotten close enough so I wouldn't be found out. What I saw horrified me.

There was a man standing there. His skin was very pale and he had thin red eyes. He had a large red scar going all the way down on the right side of his face. His eyebrows were thick, and he had long, black unruly hair which went down to his feet. He was wearing a long black robe which looked like it belonged in medieval times. He was holding in his hands what looked like a staff, but it was missing the ornament that goes on the top. The staff itself was long and black, with skulls going down the sides. With him were two horrid looking beasts.

They looked like Minatours, but with large scaly black wings. They had squinty red eyes and huge claws. The terrifying laughter was coming from them, and every time they opened their mouths I saw their blood stained fangs. The light was coming from what looked like an orb that one of them was holding in their dirty hands. It was completely white and glowed with purity that I knew none of the three beings standing before me possessed.

At first glance, I couldn't hold back my scream. It tore its way from my throat and rippled throughout the entire forest.

"Ah, now what do we have here?" The man spoke. His voice was surprisingly calm and soothing, but with an edge behind it.

"N-nothing." I said, turning around and trying to run away. At once, one of the beasts flew in front of me and pushed me back, sending me flying and I landed beside the man and the other monster.

"Looks like we've got an intruder, boss!" Said the demon-lookalike thing standing before me. He was the one holding the orb.

"Nothing more than an innocent human. What do you say we sacrifice her to the lords of the under realms, and in return they will guarantee the success of the Staff of Oblivion?" The man said with an evil smile, lifting up the staff. As I got up from the ground, I saw the monster walk over to the man and it looked as though he was going to connect the white orb with the black staff. But before he could, I kicked that monster in the balls _pretty_ hard. The monster let out an animalistic shriek and the orb crashed into the ground, shattering it instantly. When it broke, light poured out from it and it seemed to illuminate the entire world for a few short seconds. I heard the man let out a violent scream and I turned to him. He had a look of utter hatred in his eyes.

"You will pay for this." The calm in his voice had disappeared. I noticed he had dropped his orb-less staff, and before he could get to it I scooped it up from the ground. While the monster in front of me was still on the ground, the one that was behind me slashed my shoulder and I jumped, kicking it in the stomach and sending it back a few inches. It went back a few steps and charged at me. I hold the staff out and once it was close enough I rammed it into the monster's head. The monster growled and a white glob started pouring out from where I'd pierced it in the head. I turned back to the man, but for some reason he now wore a smirk on his face. Well, I wasn't about to find out what that smirk was for.

I dropped the staff and ran. I ran all the way home. And it wasn't until I was on my porch that I realized how badly my shoulder was slashed up. Blood was flowing out from it. I saw my parents both coming to the door, and I'm not sure what happened after that because I had already lost consciousness.


	2. Hospital Dreams

**When Wizards and Humans Collide **

**The Story So Far****: Alexis Caster is a fifteen year old girl who is skinny with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She is shy, awkward and timid but she still can get herself into a lot of trouble. Her and her parents have just moved from a very small town to a very big one, and on the day before her first day of school, she makes two new friends: Vanessa and Frank. Although they both dress very flamboyantly, Vanessa's personality is a lot wilder then Frank's, who is actually quite calm. On her way back home, she encounters an evil wizard and his two minions trying to create an equally evil weapon, but she accidentally destroys the key piece: a mysterious white orb. To know what happens next, read on!**

**Author's note****: This chapter was a little bit hard to write because I had everything figured out, but then I decided to change things up a little bit. But I had fun doing so. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2: Hospital Dreams**

I awoke to the soft sound of beeping. As my eyes fluttered open, I noticed that I wasn't in my room, which had light red walls with flush pink roses. These walls were white and the right side had an abstract painting on it. I looked down at myself and recognized that I was lying in a hospital bed. The beeping I heard seemed to be coming from a cell phone. And then it struck me like a bolt of lightning. The night before. The man, the monsters…the beautiful white orb. I shot up in my bed and screamed.

"Alexis, please!" I heard my mother's voice. I turned to see her sitting next to the bed. She had a very worried expression on her face. My mom actually looked like an older version of me. She had my eyes, nose and lips. Except my mom was a straight brunette. I got my blonde hair and blue eyes from my dad.

"Mom…."

"What happened last night?"

"What?"

"Last night you came home with your shoulder shredded up and blood was seeping out of it and onto everything. You collapsed from the loss of blood. We called 911 and I spent the night here."

"Oh…"

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

I knew I couldn't tell my mom the truth-she'd put me in a loony bin. But at the moment, I didn't even know what the truth was. What the hell happened to me? All I knew was that I had to make something up.

"Yesterday when I went on that walk I met some kids from my school and we were fooling around. I accidentally fell over and it was just a bad fall. That's it."

"You weren't drinking, were you?"

"What? No! Mom…" It was then that I felt a sharp pain shoot down my arm.

"Ah, damnit!" I grumbled and layed back down.

"Alright, well at least your okay. Get some more rest; I'm going to go call your father." I nodded and she left the room. While she was gone, I came to a conclusion. I did have a really bad fall on the way back home. I might've hit my head to, which caused that horrible dream about the scary man with his monster buddies.

I noticed that my phone was lying on a countertop behind the bed I was lying on. My mom must've brought it. I leaned over and picked it up. I had five missed calls, all from the same number. Out of curiosity, I called the person back. It only rang once.

"Alexis!" I automatically knew the voice.

"Hi, Vanessa." I remembered exchanging numbers with her and Frank last night.

"Oh my goddess, I tried calling you last night. How are you?"

"Great, except for the fact that I'm sort of in the hospital."

"Hospital! Jeepers creepers, I'm on my way!"

"Vanessa, no. Just-just...Go to school, okay? You can drop by later."

"You sure you don't want me to come? I can massage your feet if that'll help."

"Positive."

"Alright. But after school I'm coming with all your books and your schedule."

"That would mean a lot, thanks."

"No problemo! See you at three forty-five!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I slumped back into the hospital bed and tried to get some rest. Five seconds later, my mom was back in the room accompanied by my father.

"Alexis, thank goodness your okay." He said, I could tell he had been worried. Now on the other hand, my dad looked nothing like me except we had the same coloring. And unlike my mom, he wasn't crazy. See, my mom wasn't crazy like Vanessa is. My mom is just one of those physco schoolwork, A+ attitude moms.

"Dad, I thought you were at work."

"I managed to get out early."

"Oh, okay. And don't worry. I'm fine, really."

"That's all that matters, sweetheart."

"All that matters? Greg, our daughter was out drinking!"

"I wasn't drinking. I walked to the school and met this girl named Vanessa. She is a bit…strange but I know she doesn't drink. She introduced me to her friend Frank. We went and got dinner at this place called the Grill. It's a lot like Apple Bees. On the way home we decided to fool around on the school steps. I accidentally fell from the top step, and hit a sharp rock. That's what happened. I swear."

My dad smiled. "See, Martha? Our daughter wouldn't drink."

My mom looked down, then back at us. Finally, she cracked a smile. "Oh, I guess you're right. Come on, your shoulder is bandaged up. We might as well go home now."

An hour or so after we got back, I texted Vanessa.

_Hey, you don't have to drop by the hospital after school, I just got back. But if you still want to hang later, you can come by my house after school. _

About a minute or so later, she wrote back.

_I can climb out of the bathroom window right now if you want me to._

Knowing that Vanessa was probably serious, I quickly responded.

_No its okay. You don't have to get in trouble for me._

_Alright. But do you mind if Frank drops by to? It's just that we usually walk home together. _

_ Of course! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. _

_ Ditto! Unless your friends with Cody Simpson. Sorry._

_ Um…I'm not._

_ Good. _

_ You should get back to class. See you later!_

She didn't respond back, so she probably was in class.

Our doorbell rang at exactly three forty-five. It probably rang three hundred and forty-five more times while I walked downstairs to get it. I didn't have to check the peephole, I knew by the amount of rings that it was Vanessa. And I was right. She engulfed me into a giant bear hug, and I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes. Frank just smiled and waved. When my dad walked into the kitchen and saw them, he really liked their funky style. I could tell my mom hated it, but she was nice to them anyway. I invited them upstairs into my room to get away from my parents; once we were there I noticed the stack of books they were carrying.

"I'm guessing those belong to me." I said.

"Your damn right they do!" Vanessa replied, plopping her stack onto my bed. Frank repeated her actions.

"Ooh, you did bang up your shoulder." Frank said, pointing to my bandages.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD? You were in a hospital!" I'm sure that the people five miles away could hear Vanessa. I think she's a really good friend, but sometimes it's as if she overacts to draw attention to herself.

"Well I'm out now and going to school tomorrow. I'm just going to put that incident behind me."

"Whatever you say…just try not to get killed tomorrow, okay?"

"Alrighty, Vanessie." I said laughingly.

"Don't worry; our school's not that bad. It's not like you'll be walking into Degrassi tomorrow." Frank chimed in. We both gave him a look.

"What? Eclare for life." He said in a serious tone. The three of us then burst out laughing.

My mom had invited Vanessa and Frank to stay for dinner, which they both agreed to. Vanessa being the outspoken girl she is, definitely made an impression on my parents. Hopefully it was a good one. And as for Frank, they both seemed to like him. I was just glad that I didn't have to start the school year alone. I decided to go to bed early that night; after all it had been a long day and would be an even longer one tomorrow. I fell asleep quite easily, but woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily. I felt as though I'd had a nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was. I lay in my bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and walked out of my room, the bathroom was right across the hall. Usually, the bathroom door is open when it's not occupied but right now it was closed. I waited a few minutes outside the door. I didn't hear anything on the inside, so I knocked on the door. Nothing. I tried opening the door, but it was jammed shut. I banged on it a few more times and I finally gave it a hard shove, opening it. I slowly stepped inside. There was nothing in there. I stood in front of the movie, and splashed some water on my face.

"That man's not real. The monsters weren't real. The white orb doesn't exist." I softly said out loud, trying to snap myself out of thinking that dream was reality.

"Oh, really?" Came a voice from behind me. I recognized it in an instant. I knew that cool, calm voice with the razor sharp edge. But no, it was impossible. I looked into the mirror, and saw the man from the night before standing behind me in the reflection. I jumped, turning around immediately. He was no longer there. I took a deep breath and tried to hold back tears. What was going on? It was at that moment that I felt icy cold fingertips grace my shoulders, sliding right over my bandages and gripping my neck. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I broke free from the person's grasp and spun around. He was standing right in front of me. His thin red eyes went right through me, cutting right past my soul.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to sound brave.

He completely ignored my question. "Soon, I will come for you. I will make you repay me for the damage you caused."

"What are you talking ab-…" And then he was gone. He left me alone to cry on my bathroom floor. Left me alone to rethink the events of the past night. What was going on? What was he going to do with me? What was he? Human? Demon? Vampire for all I know? After sitting there for about an hour, I slowly made my way back to my room, wondering what the future had in store for me.


	3. Jet Black Blue Eyes

**When Humans and Wizards Collide **

**The Story So Far****: Alexis wakes up the next morning in the hospital. After her shoulder is bandaged up, she heads on home. Later on, she strengthens her friendships with Vanessa and Frank. But nothing could've prepared her for the visitor she got in the middle of the night-the mysterious evil man from the night before! To find out what happens next, read on!**

**Author's note****: I'm REALLY excited about the new character being introduced this chapter. He doesn't start off as much, but you guys will have to wait and see what he makes of himself…**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Jet Black Blue Eyes**

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm clock started beeping, which was unusual. I was still tired, I felt as though I hadn't slept in two years. But I knew I had to get up, my mom would freak if I missed another day of school. But that wasn't the worst of my problems. Apparently, I'm being stalked by some mysterious evil man. No, that can't be true. I was just scared by that nightmare, and it caused me to have another one. That was all it was. It had to be. My mom yelling from downstairs broke me apart from my thoughts. I stared at my alarm clock. It was six-thirty. I let out a loud sigh and headed downstairs. During my breakfast which consisted of soggy cereal and pulpy orange juice, I felt as though my spirit was floating above me. I just wasn't there. While my father talked up a storm, I sat and ate like a zombie. What was wrong with me? Maybe I was just nervous for school. Or maybe I was scared that the man was real. And if he was real, then his threat was to. No, no no! I have to stop thinking that.

I went upstairs afterwards to shower and get ready. Hell, I even put on some mascara and pink lip gloss. I don't usually wear makeup, but at the moment I was willing to do anything to make myself look less crappy. I called Vanessa to ask if her and Frank wanted to walk to school. Of course they agreed, and showed up at my house about fifteen minutes later. After saying goodbye to my parents, we headed out.

"So, can you tell me about what the kids at school are like?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Ugh, they suck." Vanessa started, waving her hands around. "They all like stupid music. Like, Justin Bieber! It's so annoying. The guys are all horny teenage boys that don't care about the girls they are having sex with. And the girls have like, no brains. They think that these guys genuinely care about them. It's actually pretty funny."

"So it's a regular high school?" I shortened everything she had just said.

"Pretty much."

** "**It's not all bad. Some teachers and kind of nice, and the food doesn't make you want to throw up." Frank said, trying to be positive.

"So it's a regular high school…just a little bit less crappy." I stated.

"Pretty much." Frank said.

On the rest of the way there the conversation somehow turned to Pokémon. Vanessa almost fainted when I admitted that I'd only seen one or two episodes. So of course she talked about it for as long as she possibly could. When we finally got there, I noticed that the once empty field was now filled with teenagers waiting to enter the building. They all looked pretty bored. I took note of how no one else seemed to bother talking to Vanessa or me for that matter. But a few people waved and smiled at Frank. Once the clock on everyone's iPhone read 8:25 the students started piling into the school. Once we got inside, Frank and Vanessa headed to their lockers while I walked down to the guidance office to get my schedule. I promised that I'd meet up with them at lunch.

I walked up to the lady sitting at the desk and told her my name and that it was my first day here. She simply nodded, printed out my schedule and walked into the room behind her to grab the copy of it from the printer. While she was gone I looked around and the room and noticed that there was only one other person in there, a boy about my age. A very…attractive boy. He had medium-length straight jet black hair with side bangs and bright blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Alexis Caster, eh?" He said to me with a smirk on his face.

I realized then that he'd noticed me staring at him. I tried to keep cool.

"That's me. Are you new here to?"

"Nope, I'm here on behalf of the school soccer team. We've been asking for new uniforms for ages, and now they are finally here so I'm picking them up."

"Oh, so you're a jock?"

"I guess you could call me that."

It was then that the lady walked back into the room with my schedule in her hand.

"Here you go, Ms. Alexis. Please do not lose it." She said, handing the piece of paper to me. After taking it from her, I turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Simon." He answered, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you around…Simon." I said, a blush forming on my cheeks. I then walked out of the guidance office thinking about how this might not be such a bad year after all.

At lunch I sat at a table with Vanessa and Frank and a few other people. The cafeteria was so crowded that not one seat was left open. I sat next to Vanessa and Frank sat across from us. Sitting next to Frank was a kid named Lenny with curly red hair, nerd glasses and pimples. On the other side of Frank was a short, skinny brunette girl with squinty brown eyes and small lips. I'm pretty sure I'd heard them call her Cassidy. And sitting next to me was an overweight Spanish boy named Ricardo. I was fine until I noticed Simon sitting at a table filled with popular kids and I got this feeling in my stomach like I wasn't good enough for him. He smiled over at me, and I did my best to smile back but the second he turned back around I saw him start talking to another girl with perfectly straight blonde hair who wore lots of makeup. Vanessa must've noticed this because she opened her mouth to say something but I gave her a looked that screamed 'we'll talk about it later'. She got the message and went back to picking at her glop from the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I didn't have much trouble finding my classes, and only one or two of my teachers seemed evil. I had an exceptional amount of classes with Vanessa, two with Frank, a few with the kids I sit with at lunch and Simon is in my last period chemistry class. There were only two extra seats left in that class, one at Simon's table and one at a table with Lenny. When the teacher, Mrs. Faranella asked who would rather have me sit at their table, Simon didn't even look up. Long story short, I sit at Lenny's table. I should've known that guys like that only go after brain-dead cheerleaders. After the last bell rang I headed to my locker. Just as I managed to get it open I saw Vanessa heading towards me.

"So…spill about your crush on Simon." She got right to the point.

"I don't have a crush on him. I mean, I thought I did but now I see that he's just a stupid high school jock. So let's just drop it."

"You _**so**_ have a crush on him."

"Do not!"

"Look, all I'm saying is…be careful. Simon dates a lot of girls."

"Trust me, I'm not his type. I really just want this whole thing to blow over."

"Whatever you say."

"So." I say, turning the conversation around. "Tell me all about your crush on Frank."

Vanessa turned a million different shades of red.

"Frank and I are best friends. That's it!"

"Calm down Vanessie, I was joking." I said with a laugh.

"Um…I knew that." She said, laughing nervously.

I looked around, noticing that the hallway was nearly empty by now.

"Race you to the door?" I said.

"Since when did Alexis Caster do stuff like that?" She asked.

"I guess you're just rubbing off on me." I say, and take off. Vanessa is right after me, and for that one moment, Simon doesn't even cross my mind.


End file.
